


Turn back time

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. No senshi. Mamoru and Usagi shared one night together ten years ago and he left her alone in Japan. When he comes back, ten years later, will she forgive him? Find out here! Rated M for mature content. Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be on my 100 themes challenge, but when I finished, I just couldn't put it there! It was too good!
> 
> So, My inspiration for this was the song "Turn Back Time", by Aqua, thus the name of the fic. Also, the song quoted here is "Dragonfly', by Fleetwood Mac. I hope you'll like it. I may revise it in a near future. Well, please review! And now, without further ado... the fanfiction!
> 
> PS.: If you want to proof read it for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'd be so happy! Please PM me so we can arrange that! Thanks!

 

****Turn back time** **

_And when the roses are half-bud soft flowers_  
And lovely as the king of flies has come  
It was a fleeting visit, all too brief  
In three short minutes, he had been and gone

The radio played a song, "Dragonfly", by Fleetwood Mac, and when he heard the lyrics, for some reason, his mind triggered his earlier memories. Looking back on the old days, he sat on his chair, remembering a girl. Recollecting memories of when he was a teenager. She, with her big bright blue eyes and her shiny long blond hair, was so beautiful and charming. She also didn't like him. How could she? He called her all sorts of names, being 'Meatball Head' the most common one. His kindergarten syndrome and his fear of opening up, of embracing the new stopping him of linking to her.

He had never mentioned to anyone that one time he had met her at the park, near the rose garden. It was a spring evening, but it was unusually cool for the moment. They sat there together, in silence, looking at the flowers, until she kissed him. The best kiss of his life. It hadn't been planned on them meeting at the park, let alone kiss. But one thing led to another and before they knew, magic had happened. Her naked body under the moonlight, around the flowers. That image never left his mind. That night he made love to her over and over and when she fell asleep, he got afraid. Afraid that next day she wouldn't want him anymore, that this was it. Afraid of rejection. Of being left behind once again in his life. Of being told he was nothing. He could take it from anyone but her. So, he left. That was the last time he saw the girl, for less than two weeks later, he had left Japan and moved to the US. The place where, ten years later, he still lived.

But why did she come to his mind now, the man wondered. He didn't know, but for some reason, he had the urge to find out how her life was. Maybe apologize for being a douche back in the days. At that moment, he thanked every single god for still having one or two friends from Japan on Facebook. He logged on his account and searched for his friend Motoki. After going into his profile, he looked for his goddess. Tsukino Usagi. Mamoru knew the chances were that she had a new last name, that she had moved on. When he found her, he was happy that her last name was still the same, meaning she was single. He then saw her profile picture, even ten years later, she was still beautiful. Next to her in the picture he saw a girl, looking around 9 or 10 years old, with her big and bright blue eyes and jet black hair just like his, but with pink strands on it. The man became pale.

"It couldn't be. She would've told me, right?", Mamoru said out loud, only to remember that he never left an address and he never properly said goodbye to her. Or came back to Japan. He, then, decided he was coming back. He had to see her, see them. So, he emailed his secretary, telling her he was going to visit family in Japan – well, it might even turn out to be true, he thought – and was coming back in two weeks. It was a good thing he was the CEO of the company. The youngest CEO in the history of said company, at the age of 30. He then proceeded to book a plane ticket and packed his bags. Japan, he was coming home.

28 hours later, he had left New York and landed in Japan. Still feeling a bit lost, he spoke in his rusty Japanese to the taxi driver.

"Excuse me, can you take me to the The Prince Park Tower Tokyo?" The taxi driver took him there and he checked in at the hotel. He then decided to go to the Crown. He knew his friend Motoki owned the place, so he might still be there. Arriving there, he saw his friend. He sat on the counter and waited for the blond boy to come.

Motoki found it strange for a grown man in his thirties to come to the Crown, but went there to host the man nonetheless. "Hi sir, welcome to the Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor. What can I do for you today?". The dark-haired man looked at him and he felt like he knew him from somewhere.

"Well, first you can start by hugging an old friend and then, you can bring me my usual coffee." Mamoru smiled and Motoki's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, man! How ARE you?", Motoki said while hugging his friend after 10 years of absence. "How's life? Where are you staying? What brings you here after ten years? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up at the airport! You could've stayed at my place. My wife wouldn't mind, I'm sure." He then thought a bit and became very serious. "Well, actually, she would mind. You screwed up big time."

Mamoru was surprised with Motoki's reaction. Motoki's wife, Makoto, was one of Usagi's best friends. So, maybe he knew something about the girl in the picture. "Okay, I'm fine. I'm CEO at a surgery appliances company. I live in New York and I came because of a hunch. 28 hours ago I was thinking of when we were teens and I realized I needed to give closure to a person. So, yeah, I came back. I'm staying for two weeks, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up. But what did I do for Makoto-san that she would mind me being at your house?"

"You don't know?" Motoki was still serious.

"About...?" Mamoru was lost, was it possible that the girl was his daughter for real?

"Oh God, you DON'T know! Usagi, did she lie to everyone? That can't be." Motoki said in an almost whisper, more to himself, but then he remembered Mamoru was in front of him and told him they were going to find her. "You two need to talk."

Motoki told his employees he was going out for lunch. He and Mamoru left the arcade together and went to the Azabu Juuban Municipal kindergarten. Mamoru didn't understand why, until he saw Motoki using his phone. Then, he saw a woman coming out. When he saw her, he understood why they had come to the school. Wearing jeans, high-heeled shoes and a pink sweater, she was divine. Her hair wasn't in the meatball style he liked so much when they were younger, it was way shorter, around shoulder length.

Usagi was so happy her friend Motoki had remembered he owed her a lunch that she left in a hurry. The woman was walking to meet him and realized her friend wasn't alone. Also, when Usagi saw that jet black hair, that height (6'2) and those midnight blue eyes, she knew exactly who it was. She couldn't face him. All her teen memories came to her. And the most painful ones struck down last. When she woke up, naked, at the park and he wasn't there. And two weeks later, when she found out he had moved from Japan. Or the day following that, when her period didn't come. When she had tried to contact him in Harvard, but her letters kept coming back. When her father had disowned her because she had gotten herself pregnant. When she gave birth to a girl, the only good thing in her life. But a girl who reminded her of the rejection every day, for she looked just like her father. Tears came to surface on her eyes and she choke. It was too painful.

Motoki held her in an embrace and Mamoru wasn't sure of what to do. She looked at him.

"Mamoru."

"Usako."

Usagi went insane when she heard his nickname for her, the one he had called her that night at the park. She started screaming. "Don't you Usako me! You ran away! You ran away and left me here all alone! You made me face everything on my own! My father kicked me out of my house, did you know that? Of course not, because you didn't even bother to open my letters! You just sent them back here." Mamoru then felt a hand hitting his face.

"Usako! What letters? What's going on?" Surprised at the slap and at the information about letters he didn't know about, he came closer and put his hand on her face, caressing it.

"He didn't know. He never got the letters." Motoki stood next to them. "He doesn't know about Chibiusa." Surprise took over her and she just hugged the tall man, hitting her fists on his chest. "You better call in the school and say you're not coming back today, Usa-chan. You can't work like this and I think you have a lot of catching up to do.". She heard her friend's suggestion and called the school, claiming to have personal problems and having to miss the rest of the day.

"Who's Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked her and was met with her hands on his face, not slapping it anymore, but just still.

"We have a lot to talk. Let's go to my house. Motoki, thank you for this. Thank you." her voice still held the crying marks.

"Don't thank me, thank him. He came because he needed to give closure to someone. I take it was you. We'll talk later, okay? I got to go now. Bye." Motoki went back to the arcade and Usagi got her car with Mamoru. They headed to her apartment, not far from there.

The ride was silent, except for the radio. When they arrived, Usagi cleared him for the receptionist at her building and they headed for the elevator. They opened the door and entered the house. Mamoru noticed lots of pictures of Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Motoki with Usagi and Chibiusa. Holding one photo of the little girl, he asked the owner of the house,"She's mine, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"I was scared, you know? That you would reject me. So I ran away. If only I could turn back time, I would stay for the night."

"I don't care about that anymore."

"Forgive me. I really didn't know."

"I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't want you back. I figured you didn't care." The girl started crying again and the boy held her. At that moment, they weren't a grown man and woman, but a little boy and girl. Mamoru kissed her forehead and cried along. "Mamo-chan..." Upon hearing her nickname for him, his grip got tighter. "You hurt me so much. And now, here you are. I'm sure I put the address right. I called Harvard, I don't know how, but they gave me your address. How come you didn't get it? I still have them all here." The blond woman went inside her bedroom and came back with letters. "I wrote you once a month since I found out about Chibiusa." She handed him the letters.

Mamoru saw the handwriting on the envelope and recognized it instantly. They were from his friend Hina, who was in love with him back in college. She had returned all of her letters and he never got the chance to open them. He opened all letters and started crying while reading them. Usagi excused herself to the kitchen, called Makoto and asked her to get Chibiusa at school and take her to hers and Motoki's place for the night. This was going to be a long conversation. Or not.

"I'm sorry, Usako. If I had known, I'd be here with you. I was such an idiot. I want to meet her, to be a part of her life. I'll move back here. And I'll assist you in any way I can. I'll do whatever you want."

"Then kiss me." She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she just needed it. Her whole body needed it. She hadn't kissed another man since him, because she was tainted now. She had a child at the age of seventeen, no one wanted to date her. She was the slut of the city. It was amazing how the pre-school had accepted her working there.

When the man heard her request, he felt compelled to fulfill it. Coming closer to her, his right hand slid around her waist, while his left hand cupped her face. His face came closer to hers and their lips touched. Soon, their tongues were dancing together and their bodies were rekindling, like it had been yesterday when they had last touched each other. And once again, they ended up in bed, where all those feelings surfaced once again.

His hands removing her clothes, his mouth kissing every part of her. His eyes stating how much he never stopped loving her. Her hands caressing his body, her mouth kissing him, his neck, his chest. Her eyes showing how much she needed it. They made love and fell asleep. Usagi couldn't sleep, afraid he would run again. Instead, she stayed awake listening to his snores.

When he woke up, Usagi was looking at him. Her body had matured, she had pregnancy marks, but she looked even more amazing. "Hi."

"You didn't run."

"I'm not running anymore."

That night, the tall man prepared food and they talked a lot about their lives. After, they made love one more time before sleeping with him holding her next to him.

When they woke up, the blonde called her work and informed she wasn't coming in again. They had breakfast and discussed what would happen next.

"I want to marry you. And give Chibiusa my name. I want to meet her."

"Mamoru, you don't have to marry me. As for knowing her, we can arrange that.". They drove to her school and got her out early.

"Mom? Who's this with you?", the girl asked noticing their semblance.

"This is Chiba Mamoru. He's your father." Usagi was very nervous about this. What if they didn't like each other?

"Hi, Chibiusa. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you and your mother earlier. But I'm here now.". Mamoru hoped the girl would forgive him. She resembled him so much.

"Er... Hi, Chiba-san." The brunette was speechless.

They drove to a café where father and daughter could get to know each other a bit. Usagi was relieved they had gotten along.

Over the next two weeks, they bonded a lot and on the last week, Mamoru had left the hotel and was already sleeping in Usagi's apartment, though Chibiusa thought he slept in the couch. He then, went back to New York, scored a transfer on his job, in exchange of a lower position, but now he worked in Japan. He also cleared all his pending, like selling his apartment and furniture. They spoke on the phone twice a day. They day after Mamoru left, Usagi realized she was late. Again. This time she wasn't concerned. She knew he was going to be back, as he did, one month later.

When Mamoru came back, they got married. Two days later, his wife told him her news. Usagi had Chibiusa sleeping at Makoto and Motoki's and when he came back from work, their house was filled with white petals of rose. In the center of the dinner table, there was a box with a card on top. He got the card and read it out loud. "I just thought you should know. Chibiusa is going to have a little brother or sister." His eyes grew in shock as he opened the box to find white baby shoes. When the man turned around, the blonde was smiling at him. He held her and kissed her. "You know I love you, right Mrs Chiba?"

"Of course. And I love you too, Mr Chiba." They couldn't stop smiling, not even when they kissed. His life was complete. The woman he loved, their daughter and one more kid on the way. That's when he heard the song "Dragonfly" on the radio again, reminding him of how lucky he was she would take him and finally be with him even after all these years. He knew nothing else would make him leave again, for he had finally found his place in life with Usagi, his childhood enemy.

_He rested there upon an apple leaf_  
A gorgeous opal crown sat on his head  
Although the garden is a lovely place  
Was it worthy of so fine a guest

__Oh..._ _

__Oh..._ _

__Oh..._ _

__Oh..._ _

_Dragonfly, dragonfly..._


End file.
